Our present invention relates to a method and a device for distinguishing certain particles or regions therein, to which fluorochrome-labeled antibodies or antigens--termed conjugates are bound by the specific immune reaction of an antibody with its homologous antigen, from particles or regions to which the conjugates are nonspecifically bound.